Caroline, Princess of Hanover
} |- |} Caroline, Princess of Hanover (Caroline Louise Marguerite; born 23 January 1957), is the eldest child of Rainier III, Prince of Monaco, and the American actress Grace Kelly. She is the elder sister of Albert II and Princess Stéphanie. She has been heir presumptive to the throne of Monaco since 2005, a position which she previously held from 1957 to 1958. Caroline is married to Ernst August, Prince of Hanover (born 1954), the pretender to the former throne of the Kingdom of Hanover, as well as the genealogical heir male of George III of the United Kingdom. Early Life Background & Birth Caroline was born on 23 January 1957 in the Prince's Palace, Monaco. She is the eldest child of Rainier III, Prince of Monaco, and his wife, former American actress Grace Kelly. She was the heir presumptive from her birth to 14 March 1958, when her brother Prince Albert was born. She also has a younger sister, Princess Stéphanie (1965). Caroline is a legitimate patrilineal descendant of the Dukes of Polignac, and as such belongs to the historical French nobility. Through her mother, she is of Irish and German descent. Childhood As a child, she spent some of her time at the home of her maternal grandparents John Kelly, Sr. and Margaret Major in Philadelphia. In an interview for People in April 1982, Grace described Caroline and Stéphanie as: Education The princess received her French baccalauréat in 1974 with honors. She was also educated at St Mary's School Ascot. Caroline continued her studies at the Sorbonne University, where she received a diploma inand minors in psychology and biology. She is fluent in French, English, Spanish, German and Italian. Royal Life Philanthropy In 1979, Princess Caroline was appointed by her father as the president of the Monegasque Committee for the International Year of the Child. Two years later, in 1981, she founded her own foundation Jeune J'écoute. Other philanthropic organizations Caroline has been involved with include the World Association of Children's Friends (AMADE), the [[Princess Grace Foundation-USA|Princess Grace Foundation], the Prince Pierre Foundation, the Peter Le Marchant Trust and UNICEF. Her other patronages include the International School of Paris, Les Ballets de Monte Carlo, which she also founded, the Monte-Carlo Philharmonic Orchestra, the Association des Guides et Scouts de Monaco, the Monte Carlo Garden Club and The Spring Arts Festival. Due to her commitment to philanthropy and arts, Caroline was named a UNESCO Goodwill Ambassador on 2 December 2003. The UNICEF honored her with Children's Champion Award on 20 May 2006. The next year, she traveled to the Republic of South Africa to meet its former president Nelson Mandela. In December 2011, the World Association of Children's Friends honored her for "tireless endeavors in continuing the organization's legacy". Her personal friend and the Chanel head designer Karl Lagerfeld presented her the award. Duties Following her mother's death in 1982, Caroline served as de facto first lady of Monaco until her brother married Charlene Wittstock in 2011. She regularly attends important social events in Monaco related to the Monegasque Princely Family, such as the National Day celebrations, the annual Rose Ball, the Red Cross Ball and the Formula One competition Monaco Grand Prix. Succession Issues Princess Caroline is heir presumptive to the crown of Monaco because her brother Prince Albert II has no legitimate children. If Albert leaves no legitimate dynastic issue and should she outlive Albert, Caroline will one day become the second Sovereign Princess in Monaco's history. Her eight greats-grandmother Louise-Hippolyte held that position for a few months in 1731. Albert's lack of legitimate children prompted Prince Rainier III to change the constitution so as to ensure there would be a successor to the throne, which strengthened the places of Caroline and her descendants in the line of succession. On 2 April 2002, Monaco passed Princely Law 1.249, which provides that if the Sovereign Prince assumes the throne and then dies without a legitimate direct heir, the throne will pass to his dynastic siblings and their descendants according to the rule of male-preference cognatic primogeniture. The law was then ratified by France, as required by a 1918 Franco-Monégasque Treaty, on 4 October 2005. Before this change, the crown of Monaco could pass only to a descendant of the last reigning prince, excluding such collateral relations as siblings, nephews, and nieces. Personal Life Caroline was romantically linked to many famous men, including Mark Shand, the younger brother of Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall; Guillermo Vilas; Sebastian Taylor, who had previously dated Princess Elizabeth of Yugoslavia; Jonathan Guinness, the son of Jonathan Guinness, 3rd Baron Moyne; Henri Giscard d'Estaing, the son of former President of France Valéry Giscard d'Estaing; and French singer Philippe Lavil. Following her divorce from Philippe Junot, she was briefly engaged to Robertino Rossellini, the son of Roberto Rossellini and Ingrid Bergman. Between her second and third marriages, Caroline had a relationship with French actor Vincent Lindon. First Marriage :See Engagement of Princess Caroline of Monaco and Philippe Junot & Wedding of Princess Caroline of Monaco and Philippe Junot Princess Caroline's first husband was Philippe Junot (b. 1940-), a Parisian banker. They were married civilly in Monaco on 28 June 1978, and religiously on 29 June 1978. Their lavish wedding ceremony was attended by some 65 guests, including Hollywood stars Ava Gardner, Cary Grant and Frank Sinatra. The couple divorced, childless, on 9 October 1980. In 1992, the Roman Catholic Church granted the princess a canonical annulment. Second Marriage :See Engagement of Princess Caroline of Monaco and Stefano Casiraghi & Wedding of Princess Caroline of Monaco and Stefano Casiraghi Her second husband was Stefano Casiraghi (b. 1960 – d. 1990), the sportsman heir to an Italian industrial fortune. They were married civilly in Monaco on 29 December 1983, and had three children: * [[Andrea Casiraghi|'Andrea' Albert Pierre Casiraghi]], born 8 June 1984. * [[Charlotte Casiraghi|'Charlotte' Marie Pomeline Casiraghi]], born 3 August 1986. * [[Pierre Casiraghi|'Pierre' Rainier Stefano Casiraghi]], born 5 September 1987. Stefano was killed in a speed-boating accident in 1990, aged 30 years. Third marriage :See Engagement of Princess Caroline of Monaco and Prince Ernest Augustus of Hanover & Wedding of Princess Caroline of Monaco and Prince Ernest Augustus of Hanover Caroline's third and present husband is Prince Ernst August of Hanover, Duke of Brunswick, head of the House of Hanover which lost its throne in 1866. Until 1918, however, his family ruled the sovereign Duchy of Brunswick, the territorial dowry given by the German Emperor Wilhelm II upon the marriage in 1913 of his only daughter, Princess Victoria Louise, to Ernst August's grandfather. The couple married in Monaco on 23 January 1999. Ernst August had previously divorced his first wife Chantal Hochuli, with whom he had sons Prince Ernst August and Prince Christian, and who had been Caroline's friend. The couple has one daughter together: * [[Princess Alexandra of Hanover (born 1999)|Princess Alexandra Charlotte Ulrike Maryam Virginia of Hanover]], born 20 July 1999. In 2009, it was reported that Caroline had separated from Ernst August and returned to live in Monaco. In January 2010, photos emerged of Ernst August kissing a woman who was not identified as Caroline, leading press to speculate that the couple are divorcing. Title Her husband's title as Duke of Brunswick is honorific since the ruling family of that state was removed by the Weimar Republic in 1918, along with all royal and noble German ruling families, which were still allowed to retain their titles. Neither she nor her husband has royal rank in Germany, but Monaco recognizes the Hanoverians' former German royal titles, attributing to the couple the style of Royal Highness. On 11 January 1999, shortly before Caroline and Ernst's wedding, his fourth cousin once removed (George III was their common ancestor), Queen Elizabeth II, issued this Order in Council: As a legitimate male-line descendant of George III, Ernst August is subject to the Royal Marriages Act 1772: Without the Queen's Royal Assent, the marriage would have been void in Britain, where Ernst August's family owned substantial property and he holds (dual) citizenship. Likewise, the Monégasque court officially notified France of Caroline's contemplated marriage to Prince Ernst August and received assurance that there was no objection, in compliance with Article 2 of the 1918 Franco-Monégasque Treaty. Despite obtaining the official approval of the governments of France, Monaco and the United Kingdom, upon Caroline's marriage to Ernst August he forfeited his own place in Britain's order of succession. He is also subject to the Act of Settlement 1701, which imposes that consequence upon British dynasts who marry Roman Catholics. Defense of Privacy Caroline has had a bad relationship with media and paparazzi since her youth, when she complained she "could not live the life of a normal student". On 24 June 2004, the Princess obtained a judgement from the European Court of Human Rights condemning Germany for non-respect of her right to private life under Article 8 of the European Convention on Human Rights. The case concerned, for instance, the publication of pictures of her taken secretly at the Beach Club in Monte Carlo, but the lack of implementation of the European Court of Human Rights judgement in Germany led to a second round of proceedings before the Strasbourg Court. This time five NGOs filed their observations in support of paparazzi, and the Princess lost her case. Interests Caroline's personal interests include horse riding, swimming and skiing. Fashion Since her youth, Caroline has been considered an international fashion icon and as one of the best dressed women in the world. In November 2011, an exhibition honouring Princess Caroline was opened at the National Museum of Monaco. Titles, Styles, Honors, & Arms Titles & Styles * 23 January 1957 – 14 March 1958: Her Serene Highness The Hereditary Princess of Monaco * 14 March 1958 – 23 January 1999: Her Serene Highness Princess Caroline of Monaco * 23 January 1999 – present: Her Royal Highness The Princess of Hanover Contrary to usage in most other monarchies, not only is the heir apparent to the Monégasque throne titled Hereditary Prince, but whenever there is no heir apparent the heir presumptive legally bears the title of Hereditary Prince(ss). Therefore, Caroline first became the Hereditary Princess of Monaco at birth. From the birth of her only brother until his accession to the throne as Albert II, she was legally Princess Caroline of Monaco; at Albert's accession she resumed the position of heir presumptive. So long as Prince Albert remains without legitimate issue, Princess Caroline remains first in line to succeed him on the throne. However, Albert's firstborn legitimate child would displace her in the line of succession, either as Albert's heir apparent if male, or as his heir presumptive if female. In Monaco and other monarchies, Caroline is usually referred to and addressed by the female form of the style attributed by tradition to her husband, i.e. Her Royal Highness The Princess of Hanover, rather than by her own legal title (Her Serene Highness The Hereditary Princess of Monaco). Historically, styles associated with kingdoms, such as Ernst August's, have been deemed of higher rank and status than those associated with principalities. Honors See also List of honours of the Monegasque Princely Family by country Monegasque Orders * Monaco: Dame Grand Cross of the Order of Saint-Charles * Monaco: Commander of the Order of Cultural Merit (10 November 2005) Foreign Orders * : HM King Carl XVI Gustaf 50th Anniversary Medal (30 April 1996) Other Honors & Awards * UNESCO: UNESCO Goodwill Ambassador (2 December 2003) * UNICEF: Children's Champion Award (20 May 2006) References |- |- |- Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Commanders of the Order of Cultural Merit (Monaco) Category:Duchesses of Brunswick-Lüneburg Category:Grace Kelly Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Saint-Charles Category:Hanoverian princesses by marriage Category:Hereditary Princesses of Monaco Category:House of Grimaldi Category:House of Hanover Category:Monegasque people of American descent Category:Monegasque people of English descent Category:Monegasque people of German descent Category:Monegasque people of Irish descent Category:Monegasque people of Italian descent Category:Monegasque people of Mexican descent Category:Monegasque people of Scottish descent Category:Monegasque Roman Catholics Category:Monegasque princesses Category:People educated at St Mary's School, Ascot Category:Sciences Po alumni Category:UNICEF people